


So Hott

by TVTime



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam is curious, Season 3, Sebastian is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to figure out his sexuality. Sebastian just wants some fun. This takes place shortly after Sam returns to Ohio before they had previously met. One shot only. Graphic gay sex. Read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hott

**Author's Note:**

> Very graphic gay sex ahead. Don't read if you're not into that. Just a one shot about Sam experimenting with his sexuality and Sebastian facilitating that experimentation. This takes place shortly after Sam has returned to Ohio and prior to the pair meeting on the show.

#  **So Hott**

Sam smiled tentatively and handed the doorman his fake ID. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, not about the fake ID anyway. If it had been good enough to fool the owners of the strip club he used to work at, it should be good enough to get him into a cheap gay bar in Lima. 

“Thanks Sam,” the doorman said as he handed the teen his ID back and smiled at the good-looking blond. “Don't let the old queens get you,” he said with a playful wink.

Sam had no idea how to respond so he just smiled again and nodded slightly before walking through the doors. He didn't really know what he had been expecting, but as he glanced around the room he realized that this wasn't it. Scandals was the only gay bar in Lima he had ever heard of, so it seemed like a good place to go now that he had reached his 'decision,' but unfortunately it looked like the bouncer had been right. Sam was too polite to use the phrase 'old queen,' but the bar did seem to cater to an older clientele than Sam was interested in. Of course it was a Tuesday night so perhaps that had something to do with it. Tuesday or not though, tonight was the only option he had; it was the first day that Burt and Carole had been out of town since he had moved back. Finn was out with Rachel, and Kurt was having a movie night with Blaine, so Sam had decided that tonight might be the only chance he would get for the foreseeable future. 

Sam had been trying to figure out his sexuality for as long as he could remember. Just when he was sure he was into girls a cute guy would turn his head. Then when he would decide to play for Team Gay a hot girl would come along and he'd be back to square one. Sam was pretty sure that he could accept his sexuality whatever it was; he just needed to know once and for all. The preceding year he had lost his virginity to his ex-girlfriend, Santana. It had been great for Sam, but then Santana had turned out to be a lesbian so he wondered if it even still counted. 

While his family had been in Kentucky, Sam had worked as a stripper to help make ends meet. Of course his family didn't actually _know_ that, but seriously did they really think working at Sonic paid that well? On the other hand Sam rarely ever lied to them, so it made sense that they would believe him. He wouldn't lie to them about his sexuality either, as soon as he figured it out that was. To that end, Sam had decided that he would just take the plunge and find a guy to have sex with. He assumed that would be a pretty straightforward way to discover if he enjoyed it or not. It hadn't actually occurred to Sam that finding a guy for sex might be difficult. He figured he'd walk into the bar, meet a hot, horny college-aged guy, and be on his way. Unfortunately this bar seemed absolutely devoid of anyone under forty-five. 

“You want a drink, honey?” a heavyset guy with a bad combover and too much cologne asked leering at Sam as he walked by his table. 

“Um, no thanks. I'm not thirsty,” Sam answered trying not to stare at his ridiculous looking hair.

“How about a cigarette?” the guy persisted.

“I don't smoke, but thanks,” Sam said smiling slightly and walking away before the guy could think of anything else to offer him.

Sam spotted the restroom at the back of the bar. He didn't really need to go, but he figured he could get out a few drops just for the hell of it and use the time to collect his thoughts. As he pushed the door open he found himself coming face to face with a great-looking, green-eyed young guy with brown hair and a killer smile. 

“Excuse me,” Sebastian said in a polite tone as he stepped by Sam on his way out of the restroom and took the opportunity to appraise him with his eyes.

“Uh s'cuse me,” Sam responded, startled by the guy's sudden appearance in his path. As Sam continued to look at the other guy for slightly longer than social politeness would deem appropriate, he realized that this sexy stranger was exactly the type of guy he was looking for. _I hope he's gay,_ Sam thought to himself as he stepped into the restroom. Then he realized that for once the overwhelming likelihood was that the guy was indeed gay given their location.

“Hey cutie, how about a– ” combover guy started as Sebastian walked by.

“Don't bother,” Sebastian said bluntly, cutting him off as he took a seat in a quiet corner of the bar.

A few minutes later the attractive young blond he'd seen enter the restroom re-emerged and Sebastian took the opportunity to study him more carefully. He was hot; there was no mistaking that. The dark green shirt he was wearing, while not tight - certainly not by gay bar standards anyway - showed off his physique nicely enough for Sebastian to be pretty sure that he had a good body. His ass looked round and perky, and he had a casual, unselfconscious attitude as he walked to a table and sat down. It was as though he didn't realize that every pair of eyes in the room was watching him as he went by. Of course Sebastian knew they'd also watched as he himself had walked by a few moments earlier. But Sebastian _knew_ this and had strutted with an easy confidence, enjoying the attention. This guy didn't even seem aware of it.

Sebastian had already decided that he was going to take this mysterious stranger home, but never one to rush in without a plan, Sebastian considered his options. He could strike up a conversation with the boy, flirt with him, get his number, but Sebastian had already been at the bar for nearly two hours and his patience was wearing thin. He really just wanted to pick the guy up, take him home, and get down to business – not play boring games or flirt until closing time. Then Sebastian noticed the way that Sam was looking at the other guys in the bar. It was the same way Sebastian himself looked at them. As though he was trying to decide if any of them were worth fucking. The blond seemed to be reaching the same conclusion he had. Then the stranger's eyes met his and they smiled at each other before the guy blushed and looked away. Yep, he was interested.

Sebastian got up and sauntered to the jukebox in the corner. An impromptu plan had just popped into his head. He knew the perfect way to get his point across, impress the stranger, and cut through all the crap that usually preceded a hook up. No one else had done any karaoke that night, but that didn't intimidate Sebastian. He loved to perform and he knew he was good. He made his selection, picked up the microphone from the bar and stood in the center of the room as the song started. The long, driving opening beat of Kid Rock's “So Hott” blared through the bar as all eyes turned to watch Sebastian, including his target's.

Sam watched the sexy guy sway and bounce ever so slightly as the beat thumped. The guy was wearing a blue, button-down shirt which already had two buttons open. As the song finally started he sang the grunting “uh uh oh uh,” lyrics of the song as a deep groan that sounded very much like sex noises. While doing so he unbuttoned two more buttons on his shirt and dramatically pulled it opened. Sam stared, just as transfixed as everyone else, but he soon found himself gaping slightly as the guy looked right at him and moaned as he approached his table.

“You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex,” Sebastian blared, singing directly to Sam and enjoying the way he was simultaneously staring yet obviously trying not to. “I can tell you're trouble, but I'm still obsessed.”

“Because you know you're so hott!” he purred in Sam's ear. “I wanna get you alone.”

Sam swallowed and tried to stay calm as he realized the song was definitely for him.

“You're so hott! I wanna get you stoned,” Sebastian sang smirking at Sam. 

“You're so hott! I don't wanna be your friend,” Sebastian chanted, shaking his head to emphasize his point. 

“I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again!” Sebastian sang, locking his green eyes with Sam's and stressing the phrase 'fuck you'.

“Yeah! Well come on, yeah!” Sebastian looked at Sam, glanced at the door, and then looked back at Sam, making his request crystal clear.

Sam thought things over as quickly as he could. Should he go home with the guy? He didn't actually know him. Hadn't said anything directly to him except for the clumsy apology for nearly running into him earlier. Yet, why shouldn't he do this? This was basically what he was here to do. The guy couldn't have been any more direct about what he wanted, and as Sam checked out his ass while his back was briefly turned, and then found himself staring again at his chest when he turned back around, he had to admit that it was what he wanted too.

“You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate,  
Oh, I can tell you're trouble but I still wanna taste!” Sebastian glanced pointedly at Sam's crotch as he sang the last lyrics of the line and then he locked eyes with him again and licked his lips.

Sam shivered slightly as he realized that he had just reached his decision. He watched Sebastian slender hips sway while he repeated the chorus of the song and realized that though the boy probably was trouble, he most definitely wanted a taste too.

Sebastian made sure that he was near the bar as the song finished. As soon as he was done he handed the microphone back to the bartender without preamble and ignored the applause and catcalls he was receiving from the other customers. He quickly walked back to Sam's table, not wanting to give the blond even a moment to change his mind.

“Shall we go?” Sebastian asked holding his hand out for Sam.

“Ok,” Sam answered softly, feeling his heart race as he took the mysterious stranger's hand and rose to his feet. “I'm S-”

“I think I made it clear I don't want to be your friend,” Sebastian said with a light, joking quality to his voice. “I think you know what I want.”

_You want to fuck me and never see me again,_ Sam thought as he walked outside with Sebastian. He took another moment to evaluate his decision again. _Do I want this?_ Sam asked himself. Then he realized he was already semi-hard and as he looked back at Sebastian he suddenly couldn't stop imagining him naked. _Yep, I want this._

“I didn't drive. I never do. Easier to take a cab,” Sebastian explained. “Or go home with someone.”

“Okay,” Sam said, steering them toward his truck and trying to keep his nerves in check. He felt like his legs were turning into jelly right there in the parking lot.

“We can go back to my house. It's big. My parents probably won't even notice we're there, and won't care either way,” Sebastian said.

“Cool,” Sam said meekly as he walked to the passenger side with Sebastian and opened his door for him.

Sebastian barked out a couple of short laughs. “No need for the chivalry, man. You got me.”

“Oh um sorry,” Sam responded, nevertheless closing Sebastian's door for him before he went around to the driver's side. It hadn't really occurred to him what he was doing. It just felt like the normal thing to do with someone you were about to be romantic...well sexual with.

“Take a left out of the parking lot,” Sebastian directed as Sam backed out of the spot. The blond wordlessly complied and Sebastian gave him a few more directions once they got onto the road.

“So what are you into?” Sebastian asked after a few minutes.

“Movies, video games. I'm actually in Glee Club at my school. You sing well by the way,” Sam answered, glad to try to make conversation.

Sebastian chuckled and wondered just how innocent this guy was. “I didn't mean it like that.”

“Oh, well what did you mean?” Sam asked. Sebastian gave him a meaningful look and suddenly the pieces fell into place. “Oh.”

“So?” Sebastian asked again.

Sam felt like he was on the spot. He didn't really know what he was into when it came to guys. He had never so much as kissed one before. “Uh you know, the normal stuff.”

Sebastian smirked at him and began to suspect he was dealing with a virgin. He was going to make him squirm though. “Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?” he asked.

Sam felt a burning heat rise to his cheeks. He had kind of considered the logistics a little bit before. He didn't know what he would enjoy, but he had actually decided that he wanted to have each experience. “Both,” he answered as confidently as he could.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and nodded appreciatively. He was impressed and pleased. Only a moment earlier he had concluded that was probably in for a clumsy experience with a virgin who was too scared to bottom and would have no real idea how to properly top. “Flip flop, huh?”

Sam's brows knitted together in confusion and he glanced at his feet. “Um nope, sneakers.”

_Oh my god, he's such a pretty idiot._ “Flip flop means that I'll fuck you for awhile, and then we'll stop and you'll fuck me for awhile. Or vice versa.”

“Nice!” Sam declared, not bothering to be embarrassed that he had given away his inexperience. The description sounded like exactly what he wanted to do, and he realized that the idea had given him a full erection. He was still scared, but he also couldn't wait to get started. “We almost there?”

“Almost, turn right at the next stop sign.” Sebastian chuckled under his breath at the blond's obvious enthusiasm, and the large tent he was now sporting also didn't go unnoticed. Sebastian concluded that he was in for a very enjoyable evening.

A few minutes later they pulled into Sebastian's driveway and quietly entered the large house. Sam was impressed; it was a good bit larger than the house his family had lived in even before their economic difficulties. Sam followed Sebastian up a staircase and onto the second floor. At the end of the hallway Sebastian opened the door which led into his bedroom.

“Whoa, cool room! It's-” Sam was cut off as Sebastian spun him around and shoved him against the wall. Sam's mouth dropped open in surprise and before he had time to process what was happening Sebastian's tongue was filling it.

Sebastian wasted no time in snaking his arms around Sam's back and sliding his hands up and under his shirt as he continued to assault the blond's mouth. To his delight after Sam's shock wore off he began responding in kind, grinding his tongue against Sebastian's in a play for dominance while his hands clenched Sebastian's ass. Moments later Sam decided that the feel of denim wasn't as pleasant as the feel of warm skin and he slid his fingers under the waistband of Sebastian's briefs and squeezed his ass.

Never one to be out done when it came to directness, especially about sex, Sebastian's hands quickly traveled to Sam's front and slid down his pants. His fingers remained pressed against Sam's pelvis as they slid down, gliding through the dirty-blond thatch of his pubic hair and then around the base of his cock. Sam moaned into Sebastian's mouth and the Warbler took the opportunity to gain control of their kiss as well as he sucked Sam's full bottom lip into his mouth and began lightly nipping at it, just hard enough to make it tingle. 

Suddenly Sam's hands found their way to the hem of Sebastian's shirt and with a strength and efficiency that surprised Sebastian the jock peeled his shirt away, breaking both Sebastian's hand and mouth action in the process.

“Hot!” Sam exclaimed as he took in Sebastian's bare torso. He hadn't expected nearly so much muscle definition. Sebastian looked so slender in his clothes that he had assumed he was dealing with what he had learned was called a 'twink' in the gay community, but while Sebastian still probably fit that bill, underneath his shirt he was all sinewy muscle. One of the things that had always made Sam question his sexuality was how turned on he got at the sight of a well-built shirtless guy. It was probably why he spent so much time working on his own abs and chest.

Sebastian moved in to resume their activities, but Sam put a firm hand against his chest and held him back. “Wait, I'm not done looking.” 

Sam found that he was more comfortable and less nervous than he had expected. Sebastian's directness was refreshing and he felt like it gave him license to be just as forward himself. With that realization in mind his fingers began traveling from the center of Sebastian's chest downward and then out, to trace the grooves of his pecs. His other hand quickly got in on the action as he brushed his fingers over Sebastian's navel and then against the muscles of his firm, taut stomach.

“That's more than looking: that's touching,” Sebastian pointed out with a smirk as he grabbed Sam's shirt and began removing it. He was eager to see if his assessment of Sam's clothed body earlier that evening in the bar had been correct. He raised his eyebrows appreciatively as he stripped off Sam's shirt. “Great body, man.”

“You too,” Sam murmured as his fingers continued to feast on the hard ridges of Sebastian's stomach. Suddenly he felt compelled to follow Sebastian's V down. His fingers made quick work of the button on Sebastian's jeans and Sebastian himself quickly unzipped them, kicked off his shoes, and then removed his pants. He was more than ready to take things to the next level.

“Not so fast,” Sebastian said as he grabbed Sam's wrists on their way to his crotch. “Now you.”

Sam, never one to be shy about his body, especially after the last few months, quickly toed off his shoes, undid his jeans and slid both his jeans and underwear down in one fluid motion, leaving him completely naked except for his black socks. “Happy?” he asked raising his arms questioningly and giving Sebastian his trademark modest, innocent look.

“Oh yes,” Sebastian responded in a low voice as he eyed Sam's equipment. “Very happy.”

Sam moved forward and in one graceful motion he had once again locked lips with Sebastian as he pressed the palm of his left hand against the top of Sebastian's cock while his fingers resumed pressing into his abs. Meanwhile he slid his right hand into the back of Sebastian's underwear as he continued exploring the singer's ass. As they continued making out, Sam moved Sebastian steadily backward until they got to bed. Just as they found the bed, Sam located his other target and pressed his index finger firmly against Sebastian's hole.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, once again surprised at the blond stranger's directness. Sam had also opened his eyes and broken their kiss. He smirked at Sebastian and cocked one eyebrow in question. “Ready?”

“For what?” Sebastian whispered back. He found out a moment later as Sam pushed him backward onto the bed and impaled him with his finger. “Fuck!” Sebastian cried out, surprised by the rush of sensation and the abrupt change in their positions.

As Sam hovered over his soon-to-be lover he pulled down the front of his briefs and took in the sight of his cock for the first time. Sam wasn't really sure what he had expected to happen. On some ridiculous level he had half expected to hear either a bell or buzzer sound, letting him know once and for all whether or not he liked dick. Instead he just found himself intrigued as he took the organ into his left hand while wiggling the index finger of his right hand further into Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian's eyes widened again at the flood of intense sensations. “Lube. We need lube.”

“For your ass or your cock?” Sam asked, giving him another wide grin and enjoying the vulgarity.

“Yes,” Sebastian said simply as he released himself from Sam's digits and rolled over onto his stomach, extending his arm to the drawer of his nightstand. 

“Fuck yeah!” Sam remarked as he saw Sebastian's ass properly for the first time and watched his long muscles flex to reach the drawer. Sam wasted no time in pulling Sebastian's briefs further down his legs, not wanting anything to block the sight of his ass or the backs of his toned thighs. 

Sebastian yanked open the drawer and quickly found the small plastic bottle he had been looking for. However, as he tried to scoot back up onto his knees, he found himself pushed down again as Sam swung his leg over Sebastian's body and came to rest on his thighs. Sebastian's breath hitched as Sam massaged his ass and spread his cheeks. 

“I think I want to fuck you first,” Sam decided, not even trying to resist the urge to rub the tip of his hard cock down Sebastian's ass crack.

“Yeah, I kinda got that,” Sebastian answered as he tossed the bottle of lube backward onto the bed and then reached further into the drawer to find condoms. Never really sure of what sort of equipment his hook ups would be working with, Sebastian always kept two boxes of condoms in his drawer, one regular, one magnum. He had already decided that Sam was a magnum kind of guy so when he pulled out the regular box first he just shoved it aside and continued groping inside the drawer for the other box. By now Sam had opened the lube and slathered a good bit on his cock as he continued rubbing it up and down Sebastian's crack. Just as Sebastian finally located the correct condoms Sam had begun experimentally pushing the tip of his cock against Sebastian's hole. “Whoa, not so fast there, cowboy. Condom first, and I'm not loose yet.”

“I was gonna wait,” Sam defended himself. He didn't like the implication that he didn't know what he was doing...even if it was true.

Sebastian lightly shoved Sam back, insisting that he get off of him, and then he turned over on the bed so that he was lying on his back. “Suck my dick,” he ordered. 

Sam didn't like being told what to do, but as his eyes once again feasted on the front of Sebastian's body, he decided that Sebastian's suggestion had a certain appeal. Still, literally becoming a cocksucker held a certain stigma that gave Sam pause.

Noting his slight reluctance, Sebastian folded his hands behind his head smugly and scooted his waist closer to Sam. “Go on, you'll like it,” he purred as he flexed his muscles and wiggled his manhood, hands free.

“It's my first time,” Sam admitted wrapping his hand around Sebastian's dick but not making a move to put it in his mouth.

“I know,” Sebastian confirmed. “Just watch the teeth and you'll be great.”

Sam took a deep breath and then leaned over, tentatively licking the tip. Sebastian sighed softly at the contact and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. “Go on,” he urged again.

Sam hesitently opened his mouth and put his lips around the swollen cockhead. As soon as he did Sebastian clamped his fingers around the back of Sam's head and thrust half of his shaft up into Sam's mouth.

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian moaned as Sam gagged slightly and tried to pull away. “Just give it a sec. You'll get used to it,” he said not releasing Sam's head. 

Sam decided it was a douchebag thing to do. Whenever he had had blowjobs in the past he had given the girl plenty of time to adjust before he started thrusting. Nevertheless he was surprised by how much he liked the sensation of Sebastian's smooth head sliding across the top of his mouth. He began gently jerking the base of his cock while his mouth fell in step with Sebastian's rhythm.

“Suck harder, more pressure,” Sebastian instructed. “Yeah like that,” he gasped seconds later as Sam accommodated his request. 

“Now if you want to fuck me in a little while, start fingering me with your other hand while you suck my dick,” Sebastian said, already eager for the return of Sam's finger. He made a point of pressing the bottle of lube into Sam's left hand which the blond had been using to rub Sebastian's chest and abdomen. 

Sam felt his cock pulse with desire as Sebastian talked about being fucked and he decided right away that he would be more than willing to do what he needed to to move things in that direction. He awkwardly tried to open the lube with one hand as he continued to suck Sebastian and jerk him off with the other hand. After a few seconds Sebastian became frustrated with the delay, pulled the bottle out of Sam's hand, and squirted a generous quantity into his palm. Then he slid down lower on the bed, raising his hips so that his ass was better exposed and more accessible.

Sam rubbed a couple of tentative circles around Sebastian's hole, spreading the lubrication as much as possible, and then he plunged all the way in to the second joint. Sebastian gasped and fisted his hand around Sam's hair. After a few in and out movements to loosen him up, Sam found his finger buried in as far as it would go.

“You need to hit my prostate,” Sebastian said in a shaky voice. “Move your finger in a kind of 'come here' motion and aim for where the back of my cock would be.”

Sam did as he was told and was rewarded with loud moans as Sebastian thrust more deeply into his mouth. Sam had been so preoccupied with his probing, that he was surprised to realize that his face was now pressed up against Sebastian's pelvis, his pubes brushing against Sam's nose; he was all the way in Sam's mouth.

“Add a second finger,” Sebastian gasped. Sam wanted to add something else, but he complied, working a second digit into the tight hole. He couldn't get over how hot and smooth everything felt.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Sebastian said in rapid succession, pulling away from Sam slightly. 

“Ready for me to fuck you?” Sam asked hopefully as he got up on his knees and grabbed the gold foil wrapper of one of the condoms.

“You want me to blow you first?” Sebastian asked, both wanting to taste Sam's cock and also wanting to take a few minutes to calm down and back away from the edge.

“No, I just really wanna fuck you, man,” Sam said as he tore open the condom. He'd had blowjobs before, but he'd never fucked ass and he desperately wanted it.

“Okay,” Sebastian acquiesced, raising his legs and fully exposing himself to Sam as the blond rolled the condom down his cock.

“Damn, that's hot,” Sam said appreciatively and he rubbed his hand down Sebastian's chest and stomach again and jerked his cock a couple of times. “But I wanna fuck you for awhile and I think I wanna start with you on your hands and knees. You have no idea how hot your ass looks from that angle.”

“Actually I do,” Sebastian said smugly and he rolled over and got on all fours. He had fucked plenty of guys from that angle before and he knew how erotic it was. He also knew he had a hot body so he could well understand Sam's request. Sebastian decided that it might be for the best that he would need to hold himself up, and thus have more limited access to his own cock, since he still felt precariously close to ending their fun.

Sam slathered lube all over his cock and rubbed some more into Sebastian's hole for good measure. Then he looked everything over one more time and sighed with lust as he edged up behind Sebastian on his knees and lined up his cock.

“Go in-” he didn't get to finish his sentence as Sam grabbed his hips and roughly shoved his cock into Sebastian's body, all the way up to the hilt. Sebastian yelped in pain. “Fucking fuck FUCK, man,” Sebastian cursed between clinched teeth. He felt like he had been split open. “Goddamnit that hurts.”

Sam panicked and started to pull out, but Sebastian reached around and grabbed his thigh, stopping him. 

“Just hold still. I need a minute. Fucking idiot.” Sebastian continued breathing hard and trying to block out the stabbing pain.

“You said 'go in',” Sam tried to defend himself.

“SLOWLY. I was going to add _slowly_.” Sebastian sighed again and realized he had gone completely soft. So much for being about to cum.

“Ohh.” Sam blushed and felt incredibly guilty. “I'm really sorry. I've never done this before.”

“I figured,” Sebastian responded sarcastically. “Don't forget I'm fucking you in a little while too.”

Sam felt a wave of fear wash over him as he wondered if his mysterious partner was the vindictive type. “Um you wouldn't...”

“Not like you did,” Sebastian answered. “But I'm not going nearly as easy on you as I was going to.”

They held still for a little while longer and when most of the pain had subsided Sebastian spoke again. “OK, _slowly_ start taking shallow thrusts.”

Sam gently pulled out a little bit and then slowly pushed back in. “Oh wow, this feels great.”

Sebastian sighed, still feeling more pain than pleasure but starting to detect the first twinges of something better. “Aim for that spot you were stroking with your fingers.”

Sam concentrated hard and tried to visualize where it would be as he gently pulled out and very slowly eased himself back in. “Did I hit it?”

“Not quite,” Sebastian answered, unsure himself whether Sam had or not, but deciding things were starting to feel better. 

Sam took a few more shallow thrusts finding the warmth and tightness almost surreal. He needed to go in faster and harder, but he was afraid of hurting his partner again. All of sudden Sebastian gasped and Sam froze in place. Had he pushed in too hard again?

“You hit it that time,” Sebastian said in a low voice. “Keep hitting that spot.”

Sam did as he was told and carefully pushed in and out making sure to stay on exactly the same trajectory. He knew he was doing something right because with each thrust he elicited a whimper or moan from Sebastian and soon the brown-haired guy was bucking back against him. 

“Faster,” Sebastian breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and losing himself in the feeling. 

Sam picked up the pace and couldn't believe how good it felt. It was so warm and tight and he just wanted more and more. Before he knew what was even happening he realized that he was thrusting in and out at a much faster clip and that moans were escaping his own lips as well. He started to slow down, worried he was getting out of control, but as soon as he did Sebastian objected. “No, no. Faster faster.”

Sam moved one hand from around Sebastian's waist up to his shoulder and started pulling the guy back against him as he pushed in.

“Oh yeah! Now harder, harder!” Sebastian panted.

“Ohhh Yeah! Fuck you're tight,” Sam exclaimed.

“Fuck me harder!” Sebastian ordered. 

Sam complied, slamming into him with nearly all the force he could muster. He couldn't believe Sebastian had gone from wanting it so slow and gentle to so hard and fast in such a short period of time, but it felt utterly amazing. Then Sam realized it was starting to feel too amazing, so he started to slow down again.

“No, harder please,” Sebastian practically begged.

“I think we need to switch now,” Sam said softly as he slowed down nearly to a stop.

Sebastian pulled off of Sam and flipped over onto his back as Sam removed the condom and threw it in the wastebasket near Sebastian's bed. 

“So what now?” Sam asked, looking to the more experienced guy for direction.

“Get on your back,” Sebastian instructed. After Sam was in position he leaned over and started making out with him as he ran his fingers lightly over Sam's chest and abs.

“That feels good,” Sam murmured after a few minutes as he broke the kiss and reached down between them to stroke his cock.

“Nope, don't touch that,” Sebastian said, grabbing Sam's hand and pinning it above his head. “You're close remember.”

Sam smirked and thrust up against Sebastian's thigh.

“Smart ass,” Sebastian said as he sat back on his heels and grabbed the lube, spreading it over his fingers. “It's payback time, bitch.”

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open slightly. Sebastian just laughed in response as he reached between Sam's legs and brushed his palm over the blond's balls as his finger started working his hole. Sam sighed, enjoying the sensation.

“Okay, I'm going to push a finger in,” Sebastian announced. Sam nodded and closed his eyes unsure of what to expect. As Sebastian slowly inserted his index finger and began experimentally wiggling it Sam re-opened his eyes and watched curiously. It didn't hurt exactly, it just felt weird and mildly uncomfortable.

“I don't get the big deal,” Sam said after a few seconds. Sebastian smirked at him and pushed his finger all the way in as he tickled the area where he was sure Sam's prostate would be. A surprised look flashed across the blond's pretty face. “Ohhh, now I get it.”

“Oh you're going to get it alright,” Sebastian answered as he continued working Sam's hole but leaned over and started nipping at his well-defined abs. Sam tried to squirm away, overwhelmed by all the new sensations, but Sebastian held him in place with his other hand and continued his efforts, careful to avoid touching Sam's large, now-throbbing cock.

“That's starting to feel really good,” Sam said in a ragged voice.

“Good, then here comes the second finger,” Sebastian answered as he pushed his next digit in without further preamble.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. “Oww, that kinda hurts,” he said as his eyebrows drew together and he struggled to get used to the sensation.

“It'll feel good in a bit,” Sebastian assured him as he continued to work Sam over with a firm hand. A few minutes later Sam was once again trying to touch his cock and Sebastian was once again slapping his hand away.

“Please, it feels _so_ good. I need to touch myself...or you could do it?” Sam asked hopefully.

“After I'm inside you,” Sebastian responded, pulling his fingers out and ignore Sam's whimpered protestations. He quickly opened a condom and rolled it down his cock, then lubed up. “Okay, this is going to hurt, but you'll get used to it, and then you'll love it.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, feeling his stomach clench nervously.

“Yes,” Sebastian answered, pulling Sam lower on the bed by his hips and then lining his cock up with Sam's hole. Instead of pushing in he leaned forward and locked his lips over Sam's, initiating a deep kiss. 

Sam didn't kiss back at first, he kept expecting Sebastian's penetration, but when it didn't happen he slowly started getting more and more into their making out. Then he felt a firm hardness at his hole and realized that Sebastian was pushing against him. Sam broke the kiss and clenched his teeth, still waiting, but still Sebastian didn't penetrate. Instead he tilted Sam's head back and started sucking and kissing along his jawline. As Sebastian kissed and sucked, Sam gradually became aware of the fact that the pressure against his hole was increasing. There was still no actual penetration, but he knew it must be coming. And still Sebastian kissed and sucked, and rubbed his fingers up and down Sam's arms. Sam was starting to get frantic, his lust was kicking into overdrive as was his anticipation. “Just do it already!” he requested.

Sebastian broke the contact he was making with Sam's neck and laughed. “Fine,” he said as he sealed his lips over Sam's again and then shoved forward.

Sam's eyes shot open as wide as they would go and his hands gripped Sebastian's shoulders, trying to push him away. He hadn't expected such a sharp pain after the lighter feeling Sebastian's fingers had evoked. He realized that he was also groaning into Sebastian's mouth and when he realized that Sebastian wouldn't budge, his hands quit pushing and started clinging and clawing, desperate for an outlet to the pain he was in.

When Sebastian was sure Sam wouldn't scream he removed his mouth from Sam's and pulled back to look at him. “And just the head is in. Imagine if I had pushed in balls deep,” he said, wondering for a second if he should demonstrate now that Sam had had a little while to adjust. Instead he decided to take pity on the virgin as he looked at his still-anguished expression.

“God, I'm so sorry I did that,” Sam apologized, feeling intense remorse. “That must have been...wow, I'm so sorry.”

Sebastian shrugged. “It's over, and believe me it gets good. I'm going to show you when you're ready.”

In the meantime Sebastian leaned forward again and resumed kissing Sam. At that moment Sam wanted nothing more than to just go home, but he felt guilty about the pain he must have caused his mysterious lover earlier so he stayed put and halfheartedly kissed back. At least it started as halfhearted, but as his hands traveled up and down Sebastian's body and the brunet skillfully made out with him, Sam got more and more into it. After awhile he realized that he didn't feel anymore pain in his butt, just an unusual pressure and fullness. 

After several more minutes of intense making out Sam suddenly gasped with pleasure, Sebastian's mouth once again absorbing the sound. It was then that he realized Sebastian was moving inside of him and had hit that wonderful spot with his cock. He had been so into the kissing that he hadn't even noticed that the fucking had started. But he was noticing it now, oh lord was he noticing it. With each thrust, Sebastian's cock delivered wave after wave of pleasure and it just kept intensifying.

“Told you, you'd like it,” Sebastian said smugly as he broke the kiss and climbed back up on his knees.

“Kiss,” Sam panted, missing Sebastian's tongue.

“I can kiss you or I can fuck you harder,” Sebastian offered.

“Harder, definitely harder,” Sam moaned.

“Thought so.” Sebastian laughed, pulling almost all the way out and driving back in. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head and he once again started to reach for his cock. Sebastian stopped him and pinned his hand against his stomach instead. “You can do that if you want, but we both know it'll last longer if you don't.”

Sam wrestled with his desire. It felt so good; he definitely didn't want it to end, but he also felt such a blinding need to get off as Sebastian thrust into him again and again, seemingly deeper and harder each time. “I don't know,” Sam moaned between breaths a few seconds later.

“Then you can wait,” Sebastian decided, pushing Sam's hand further away and renewing his efforts. Sam's ass was so tight. He hadn't fucked a virgin in months and Sam definitely had a virgin's ass. “God, you have a great ass.”

Sam looked up at Sebastian and his mouth practically watered. Why hadn't he been watching Sebastian all along? “Fuck, you look so hot fucking me. Your body....wow!” 

Sam felt like he was watching every muscle in Sebastian's sinewy body tighten and then relax. It was insanely hot and Sam noticed for the first time what great-looking arms Sebastian had. Sam decided Sebastian's biceps were the perfect thing to occupy his hands and keep them out of trouble. “Just fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he pleaded, losing himself in the waves of feeling as he hung onto Sebastian's strong arms.

Sebastian gave him another smug look as he realized how much Sam was getting into it. He gazed down at the athletic body he was drilling into. Sam was all hard muscle and tight flesh and his cock was literally dripping, the head red and glistening. This guy was definitely one of the hottest, if not the hottest person Sebastian had ever fucked. He paused his thrusts, wanting to get himself back under control and taking the opportunity to run his fingers over Sam's chest and abs before locking around his hipbones. 

Sebastian took another deep breath, calming himself. “Okay man, your call. I'll fuck the hell out of you and you can jerk off, or we can keep going and then you can fuck me some more if you want.”

“Oh god, I want to do both!” Sam moaned wanting both so desperately. He needed to cum, god did he need to cum, but he also didn't want it to stop.

Sebastian laughed and impaled Sam more deeply. “Which do you want more?” 

In that moment Sam realized two things. One, he was absolutely, definitely into guys and gay sex, and two, a threeway, and being able to be fucked while he was fucking someone had to be the best idea in the history of mankind. He sighed and remembered how good Sebastian's ass had felt. “I want to fuck you some more, but right now. If you keep doing me, I'm going to need to cum.”

“You got it,” Sebastian said pulling out and peeling off the condom. Then he latched onto Sam's mouth and they made out for a few more minutes, each backing away from the edge, before they found themselves with Sam once again on top and Sebastian underneath of him. 

Sam separated from him and grabbed another condom. He quickly became intensely frustrated as he found that thanks to his still-slippery fingers he couldn't get it open. “It won't open!” he whined, feeling increasingly desperate to slid back into Sebastian's warmth and tightness.

Sebastian smirked at him and held out his hand. Sam handed it to him and he somehow managed to make quick work of it and passed the now-open condom back to Sam. Sam almost frantically pulled it out, put it on, and poured lube all over his cock. Sebastian regarded him with amusement, but he was also very eager to feel Sam's hardness pulsing inside of him.

“I'll be careful this time,” Sam promised as he once again lined himself up with Sebastian's hole and took a steadying breath.

“No need this time,” Sebastian answered. “I'm still loose and ready. And _do not_ be gentle. I want it as rough and hard as you can give it to me. Fuck the cum out of me.”

Sam's eyes lit up at his words. That had to be the single hottest thing anyone had ever said to him. He grabbed Sebastian's hips tightly in both hands and plowed all the way in, then immediately pulled back, accidentally coming out before shoving back into him as hard as he could.

“Oh god, yes,” Sebastian gasped as he desperately clenched the sheets. Sam's first few thrusts did still hurt him, but this time it hurt in a way that was almost indistinguishable from pleasure. It ached and throbbed in just the way that Sebastian had wanted, had needed, and as his young lover continued slamming into him with all his strength, it became a blinding, breathtaking pleasure with just a slight throb underscoring everything.

Sam was working himself into a frenzy. He felt like he was going crazy with need and lust. He felt his balls start to draw up and he knew that he was once again returning to the precipice. All he could think about was his release. He drilled into Sebastian again and again desperate to make each thrust deeper than the last.

“Harder! Fucking nail me!” Sebastian demanded as his hand wrapped around his own cock.

Sam dug his fingernails into Sebastian's hips and plowed into him again and again. Harder and faster each time.

“Harder damnit, harder!” he barked as he jerked his cock hard and fast.

It felt so good to Sam. He didn't think he could go harder. He was losing his breath, but he was desperate to try.

“Fuck me like you hate me,” Sebastian growled.

Sebastian's dirty words drove Sam crazy and he found himself drilling into Sebastian jackhammer style. Amazing himself that he could do it that fast. Then Sam felt himself flying over the edge. His whole body seemed to be screaming out in pleasure. “Oh yeah! Fuck! Fucckkk!”

“Don't you dare stop,” Sebastian ordered in an almost frightening voice as he dug his heels into Sam's ass. He was agonizingly close to his own climax.

Sam's orgasm seemed to go on and on and rather than stopping, he gladly maintained his fever pitch, desperate to milk every drop out of his cock. He knew that this was the most intense release he had ever had. Suddenly Sebastian's hole clinched around him with shocking force and the next thing he knew Sebastian's cock was exploding. Cum shot out of his tip and landed on Sebastian's face as he yelped and squealed with pleasure.

Sam collapsed on top of him. They were nothing but a sweaty mass of spent muscles and hot skin. After a few minutes, Sebastian pried himself loose and stood up, wiping himself down with his discarded shirt and then tossing it to Sam. 

“That was incredible,” Sebastian said as he watched while Sam removed the condom, tied off the end, and then began cleaning up with Sebastian's shirt.

“Fuck yeah it was!” Sam answered, absolutely positive that this wasn't going to be his last foray into gay sex. 

After he had cleaned up, Sam quickly redressed and checked to make sure he had his keys. Sebastian continued regarding him carefully and then a moment later he crossed the room, still naked, and wrote something on a notepad on his desk. 

“Here, take this,” Sebastian said, tearing the paper off and handing it to Sam. “It's my number.”

Sam looked down at the slip of paper in his hand then laughed, crinkled it up, and tossed it into the wastebasket.

“No need, I don't want to see you again,” Sam said smirking. “But you're so hott!”  


**Author's Note:**

> End Note: I would really love some reviews and feedback. I think Sam/Sebastian is a very hot pairing and I may eventually do a multi-chapter fic on these two, but this is definitely just a one shot separate from any other character universe.


End file.
